Biting Your Lips part 3 Get Rid of the Girl
by mastilo
Summary: Kyuhyun akhirnya menikah karena kesalah-pahaman konyol. Apakah sang Evil diam saja menghadapi kenyataan…? Kehidupan Kyuhyun sudah banyak berubah, sekarang ia harus tinggal dengan makhluk yang selama ini ia anggap merepotkan, Kyuhyun sangat terganggu dengan Stephanie dan ia mencoba untuk lepas dari gadis itu… berhasilkah…?


**Biting Your Lips ~ 3rd **

Get Rid of the Girl

By: The Evil's Hand

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Mark Dwaine (OC), Stephanie Lee (OC)

Genre: Romance

Length: parts

Rate: T

Summary: Kyuhyun akhirnya menikah karena kesalah-pahaman konyol. Apakah sang _Evil_ diam saja menghadapi kenyataan…? Kehidupan Kyuhyun sudah banyak berubah, sekarang ia harus tinggal dengan makhluk yang selama ini ia anggap merepotkan, Kyuhyun sangat terganggu dengan Stephanie dan ia mencoba untuk lepas dari gadis itu… berhasilkah…?

"_appa_? _Eomma_? Sejak kapan kalian datang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"sejak tadi, hingga kami dengar semuanya" kata _appa_

"ternyata ini yang kau lakukan di Amerika?" tanya _eomma_nya sinis

"kami ingin bicara sebentar…" kata appa Kyuhyun sambil masuk dan duduk di meja makan

"apa yang akan kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun takut

"apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah…?" tanya _eomma_

"bersalah apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

"kau tidak pernah punya pacar karena kau terus menyewa wanita seperti inikan?" jawab appa

"eh…. Wanita ini adalah….adalah….errrr….. "Kyuhyun seperti berpikir

"pacarku!" kata Kyuhyun cepat

(Stephanie mematung, begitu juga Mark)

"jadi ini pacarmu?" _eomma _Kyuhyun kaget

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau punya pacar" kata _appa_

"iya mereka pacaran hehehe" senyum Mark dipaksakan

"namamu siapa?" tanya _eomma _Kyuhyun pada Stephanie

"nama saya Stephanie Lee" katanya sambil membungkuk

"wah dari Korea ya…?" tanya appa Kyuhyun

"hah…!" Kyuhyun kaget

"kau juga belum tahu?" tanya _eomma_nya pada Kyuhyun

"oh… tidak kok, aku sudah tahu" kata Kyuhyun meralat

"iya, ayah saya dari Korea sedang ibu saya dari Amerika" jawab Stephanie sopan

"pekerjaanmu apa?" tanya appa Kyuhyun

"saya bekerja sebagai seorang _designer,_ saya baru 1 tahun tinggal di amerika" jawa Stephanie lagi

"wah kau benar-benar pintar mencari pacar" kata _appa_ Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun

"hahahah iya dong, kan aku anaknya _appa_" Kyuhyun terpaksa cengengesan

"kalau begitu minggu depan kalian berdua harus pulang ke Korea dan langsung kami nikahkan, urusan dengan orang tua Stephanie biar kami yang urus" kata _appa_ Kyuhyun menambahakan

"HAH !….MENIKAH…?" Kyuhyun dan Sephanie teriak bebarengan

"wah selamat ya….!" Kata Mark sambil menyalami Kyuhyun

"muka _loe _tuh…" kata Kyuhyun pada Mark

Orang tua Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan 3 orang dalam kebingungan hebat

"menikah? Gila nggak nyangka cepet banget" kata Mark histeris

"sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Stephanie berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya

"yang terjadi adalah, Mark dengan bodohnya meninggalkanmu disini dan berakhir dengan aku harus menikahimu" jawab Kyuhyun cepat tegas

"kok tahu…?" tanya Mark

"memang siapa lagi yang mau mengantarku pulang, bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tuntut Kyuhyun

"kemarin waktu aku mengantarmu, ayahmu tiba-tiba meneleponku untuk segera menjemputnya di bandara, jadi aku langsung kesana, dan meninggalkan Stephanie disini" terang Mark

"jadi ini hanya karena kelupaanmu?" tanya Stephanie kaget

"sungguh maafkan aku, bagaimana kalau kita jelaskan pada orang tuamu saja kalau Stephanie itu bukan kekasihmu" usul Mark

"kalau aku bilang begitu, maka mereka akan mengira kalau aku menyewa wanita untuk menemaniku tidur, dan aku langsung dibawa pulang ke Korea" kata Kyuhyun

"kalau begitu jalani saja pernikahannya" usul Mark

"itu sama saja membunuhku" kata Kyuhyun pelan dan dalam

"tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kau tenang sekali menghadapi masalah ini? Biasanya kau langsung panik" Mark heran

"dalam keadaan ini aku sudah menyiapkan rencana sejak tadi pagi, sejak pertama aku lihat wanita itu disini. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk kemungkinan terburuk, dan rencana itu terpakai" kata Kyuhyun tenang dengan senyum kemenangan

"apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan? Aku bisa ditanyai macam-macam sama orang tuaku bila tahu kalau aku akan menikah" tanya Stephanie

"rencananya adalah aku akan langsung menceraikanmu selesai pernikahan, bilang saja kalau kita tidak cocok" kata Kyuhyun tenang

"gitu doang?" tanya Mark

"ya.. siapa juga yang mau memaksa dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai…" tambah Kyuhyun

"ya sudah… kalau begitu akan ku urus surat cuti, dan penerbanganmu" kata Mark

"jadi aku harus menikah di umur 20 tahun..?" Stephanie meratapi nasib

"berarti ka seumuran dengan adik Kyuhyun dong…?" Mark kaget (kasihan Mark karena terlalu sering kaget, kemungkinan besar kena serangan jantung)

Akhirnya hari pembantaian sudah didepan mata. Kyuhyun dan Stephanie pulang ke Korea, mereka pulang 2 hari lebih awal untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan. Sekaligus menyelesaikan urusan dengan orang tua Stephanie. Hari itu Kyuhyun secara resmi meminta izin pada orang tua Stephanie.

"saya kesini secara resmi untuk melamar putri bapak" kata Kyuhyun sopan

"apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan putriku?" tanya appa Stephanie

"yeobo… pemuda ini sudah lama menjadi kekasih anak kita jadi ijinkanlah dia" pinta istrinya

CKLEEEEEEK…! (pintu dibuka)

"andwe…! Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan adikku tanpa ijin dariku" seru seorang namja

"Donghae…. Sejak kapan kau pulang" tanya eomma Stephanie

"sejak aku mendengar kabar kalau adikku akan dinikahi" kata namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu

"hallo perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku ingin meminta adikmu untuk menjadi istriku" kata Kyuhyun sopan

"hallo namaku Lee Donghae, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya" tanya Donghae

(Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak)

"kami sudah saling mencintai sejak lama" kata Kyuhyun mantap

"baiklah kalau begitu tolong jaga adikku baik-baik, kalau sampai kau menyakitinya maka kau berhadapan langsung dengan kakaknya" kata Donghae tak kalah mantap

"terima kasih banyak" kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk

Sekarang adalah saat-saat membuat Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia tak percaya kalau dia sudah melamar seseorang. Padahal tadinya ia berkomitmen untuk tidak berurusan dengan wanita dulu. Ini semua karena ulah bodoh Mark.

*****hari pernikahan*****

Hari pembantaianpun datang juga, semua keluarga serta kolega baik dari Kyuhyun maupun dari ayah Kyuhyun datang, termasuk Mark dan Jill. Kyuhyun sudah siap berdiri di depan altar menanti kedatangan mempelai wanita dengan didampingi Mark. Entah kenapa tapi Kyuhyun merasa tegang, dan gugup sekali.

"kau tampak tampan hari ini, walau rambutmu sudah mulai panjang lagi" bisik Mark

"selesai acara kubunuh kau" ancam Kyuhyun

"emang kenapa?" Mark bingung

"karena ulah bodohmu aku sekarang bediri disini menunggu calon istriku" bisik Kyuhyun tajam

"sudahlah nikmati saja" kata Mark ENTENG

(mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan)

Seorang wanita memasuki ruangan dengan didampingi olah ayahnya, dia memakai gaun berwarna putih yang sangat indah, membawa rangkaian bunga cantik bewarna pink. Untuk beberapa detik jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak karena heran. Inikah wanita yang selama ini dia tahu…? (ada apa dengan Kyuhyun)

"bajunya jelek banget" cela Kyuhyun (doeng…! Kyuhyun jaga harga diri +.+)

"kamu buta atau katarak, dia cantik banget" jawab Mark

"semua cewek yang habis didandani juga jadi cantik" jawab Kyuhyun tak mau kalah

"ah… terserah, tapi _good job _kau dapat istri yang cantik" puji Mark

"kalau sudah kuceraikan, ambil saja kalau mau" jawab Kyuhyun enteng

JTAAAK….! (Kyuhyun dijitak Mark)

(sesudah dinikahkan)

"kalian sudah sah sebagai suami-istri" ujar pendeta

"silahkan mempelai pria untuk mencium mempelai wanita" tambahnya

"kau gila apa….?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati

"ah… kami akan ciuman di kamar saja, iya kan…?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan

"iya…" tambah Stephanie

"hah…? Oh… baiklah" sang pendeta kebingungan

Selesai acara pernikahan, diadakan pesta pernikahan yang sederhana namun meriah (tetep aja sifat pelit Kyuhyun masih akut =,=). Selesai kemeriahan itu. Tingallah dua makhluk yang dari tadi berdiam diri. Kyuhyun dan Stephanie berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Menurut tradisi ini merupakan malam pertama. Tapi yang mereka lakukan hanya berusaha menandingi sepinya kuburan.

"enaknya ngapain ya… ini membosankan" Kyuhyun mengeluh

"gimana kalau bermain catur!" usul Stephanie

"kau kira aku ayahmu…? Aku nggak suka permainan membosankan" jawab Kyuhyun ketus

"ah… ada ide. Sekarang kau bantu aku" kata Kyuhyun riang

"bantu apa?" Stephanie tidak mengerti

"bantu aku mengeluarkan _PC_ku yang ada diruangan itu, aku mau main game" kata Kyuhyun

"baiklah" jawab Stephanie

Ternyata eh ternyata, _eomma_ dan _appa_ Kyuhyun menguping dari luar pintu, tapi naasnya mereka barusan menguping, dan yang mereka dengar adalah

"tarik…tarik terus" seru Stephanie

"ugh…..!" seru Kyuhyun

"tarik….eh ada sesuatu… dorong dulu sedikit" kata Stephanie

"sudah….? Bisa aku tarik lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun

"sekarang tarik lagi….!" Perintah Stephanie

"ah….. akhirnya bisa keluar juga" kata Stephanie lega

"huh…. Capek ternyata… aku mau minum dulu" kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkah mendekati pintu dan…

CKLEEEEEEEKK…!

"_eomma_..? _appa_…? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"kami tadi cuma kebetulan lewat, iya kan…?" jawab _appa_ Kyuhyun

"iya… apa tidurmu nyaman…?" tanya _eomma_nya dengan tersenyum

"aku haus, aku mau minum dulu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil lalu

"kau sudah bekerja keras anakku" seru _eomma_ Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar

(sekembalinya Kyuhyun minum)

"hah…. Aku capek aku mau tidur… aku bisa tidur dimana?" tanya Stephanie

"kau bisa tidur di ranjangku" kata Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan (dia sibuk main game)

"trus kau tidur dimana?" tanya Stephanie lagi

"ya di ranjangku lah… kau pikir aku akan tidur dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

"hah…! Kita tidur seranjang…?" Stephanie kaget

"emang kenapa? Kau takut denganku? Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan wanita aneh sepertimu?" sindir Kyuhyun

"kau tak punya otak ya…? Bicara seperti itu dengan wanita" jawab Stephanie tak kalah

"jangan merusak _mood_ku main game dengan ocehanmu itu, cepat tidur supaya kau besok bisa bangun pagi dan segera pergi dari rumahku" kata Kyuhyun tegas

"emang kenapa?" tanya Stephanie

"besok aku akan menceraikanmu" jawab Stephanie singkat

"hah….? Benarkah…? HOREEEEEEEEEE" Stephanie bersorak keras

"kau gila ya…? Pelankan suaramu… semuanya sudah tidur" kata Kyuhyun

"maaf… aku tidur dulu ya… 'suamiku'…bye" kata Stephanie riang

Akhirnya Stephanie tidur di ranjang Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia game. Sudah 4 jam Kyuhyun berkutat dengan _PC_nya. Dia merasa sangat capek, Kyuhyun langsung mengganti bajunya dengan piyamanya, dan pergi tidur. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Stephanie yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya tidur. Lama dia perhatikan wajah gadis yang tidur disampingnya itu…

"ternyata kau punya bibir yang bagus …" gumam Kyuhyun dengan hampir menyentuh bibir Stephanie, tapi ditariknya kembali

"kyu… sadar dia itu cewek yang aneh" katanya pada diri sendiri

Kyuhyun akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpi yang author-pun nggak tahu mimpi apa…(ah… author payah banget =,=)

*****esok paginya*****

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…..! apa yang kau lakukan disini…?" teriak Stephanie

GLUBUUUK…!  
"aduuuh… apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau…" rintih Kyuhyun

"kau mengagetkanku saja, pertama buka mata yang kulihat adalah wajah setan… gila apa? Mimpi apa aku semalam…" Stephanie terengah-engah

"pertama buka mata langsung ditendang, kau pikir mimpi apa aku semalam hah….?" Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya

"maafkan aku, aku reflek" kata Stephanie

"sakit tau… sudahlah kau mandi dulu, lalu kita sarapan" perintah Kyuhyun

"baik…" jawab Stephanie manis

"uh…_aegyo_ sekali" Kyuhyun berjengit ngeri, dia meraba perutnya yang sakit

"keras sekali tendangannya" katanya sambil meringis

(saat sarapan di ruang makan)

"_eomma_, _appa_ ada yang akan aku bicarakan dengan kalian" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan

"ada apa?" tanya _appa_ Kyuhyun

"aku rasa sudah tidak ada kecocokan diantar kami berdua, dan kami memutuskan untuk bercerai" kata Kyuhyun cepat

"apa yang kamu katakan…? Kau pikir semudah itu?" _appa_ kaget

"apa yang kalian bicarakan…? _Eomma_ sudah lama ingin kamu untuk menikah, dan sekarang kau akan bercarai?" _eomma_ tambah kaget

"maafkan kami mengecawakan kalian" tambah Stephanie

"tidak bisa! Kalian tidak akan pernah bercerai sampai aku mendapat seorang cucu laki-laki dari kalian" jawab _eomma_ tegah

"APA….? CUCU…?" Stephanie dan Kyuhyun kaget setengah hidup

"iya cucu, memangnya kenapa? Kalian kan suami-istri" jawab _appa_ enteng

"tapi appa…" Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak tapi ~~

"tidak ada tapi-tapian" tukas _eomma_ tegas

"tapi kami harus segera kembali ke amerika" kata Stephanie

"bagus dong, jadi kalian bisa tinggal bersama di apartment Kyuhyun" usul eomma

"tapi apartmentku tidak cukup untuk ditinggali 2 orang"elak Kyuhyun

"apartment seukuran itu muat ditinggali 10 orang" jawab appa mantap

"saya juga memiliki apartment sendiri" elak Stephanie

"kata siapa? Aku sudah menyuruh orang-tuamu untuk menjualnya, dan sekarang barang-barangmu sedang dipindahkan ke apartment Kyuhyun" jawab eomma penuh kemenangan

"biaya hidup untuk berdua akan meningkat" Kyuhyun masih mencoba mencari alasan

"dengan penghasilanmu saat ini, kau tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena menghidupi 1 istri" jawab appa penuh persiapan

"pekerjaan kami bertolak belakang" Stephanie mencoba mencari alasan

"pekerjaan kalian _basic_nya sama kok, mendesain. Jadi seharusnya bisa saling menginspirasi" tangkis eomma

"apartmentku dingin lho…." Ancam Kyuhyun (udah mulai kehabisan alasan)

"trus kenapa? Bukannya malah bagus, biar saling menghangatkan" jawab appa

"saya alergi setan…^^" ungkap Stephanie (ini anak, ngatain anak orang di depan orang tuanya)

"hahaha… sabar ya kalau urusan yang itu" kata eomma sambil tersenyum lembut

"lalu bagaimana dengan Mark?" tuntut Kyuhyun (kayaknya udah bener-bener kurang alasan deh…. kasian)

"apa kau selama ini tidur dengan Mark?" tanya appa

"enggak juga, tapi pokoknya aku nggak ingin tinggal sama wanita ini" kata Kyuhyun

"bagaimana kalau kita segera pulang ke Amerika?" usul Stephanie

"kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya eomma

"err… itu karena…." Stephanie bingung mencari alasan

"biar ibu cepat jadi nenek….hahaha" jawab Kyuhyun cepat

"oh…begitu…kalau begitu cepat pulang ke Amerika sana…" nada appa seperti mengusir

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pulang ke Amerika bersama 'istri'nya, sekarang Stephanie layaknya gelandangan karena sudah tidak memiliki apartment sendiri, terpaksa dia tinggal di apartment Kyuhyun. Sungguh sial nasib Stephanie karena harus tinggal dengan manusia paling pelit sedunia, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal pekerjaanya adalah sebagai _designer _yang sering membeli bahan-bahan, apa jadinya Kyuhyun kalau melihat Stephanie sering belanja…?

*****di apartment Kyuhyun*****

Kyuhyun sudah membantu Stephanie pindah ke apartmentnya. Semua barang-barang Stephanie telah menempati apartment Kyuhyun. Karena memang apartment ini tidak di desain untuk dua orang, maka sekarang apartment ini terlihat sesak.

"oke… sekarang kita akan mulai pembagian kekuasaan" kata Kyuhyun

"silahkan kapten yang membagi" kata Stephanie _aegyo_

"memangnya aku akan bermurah hati hanya dengan melihat _aegyo_mu itu? Aku hanya akan bermurah hati jika kau menyodorkan 1 koper UANG" kata Kyuhyun ketus

"dasar cowok matre…!" gerutu Stephanie

"apa kau bilang aku cowok matre…? Nggak ada satupun orang yang bisa membuktikan aku cowok matre, uang melimpah, mobil mewah, apartment mewah, pekerjaan sangat mapan. Apa itu yang disebut cowok MATRE…?" Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah

"apa kau tidak mengerti apa itu definisi matre. Kalau kau selalu menilai sesuatu dengan materi maka itu namanya matre. Bukannya cowok yang hanya bisa moroting ceweknya" Stephanie mulai ngotot

"diamlah…atau kau kusuruh tidur diluar" ancam Kyuhyun

"itu tidak akan terjadi, kau tidak akan tega" Stephanie melemparkan pandangan –mata kucing-

"oya….? Coba saja" seringai Kyuhyun

BRUAAAAAAAAK…..!

(Stephanie dilempar keluar dengan senang hati oleh Kyuhyun)

"huh…. Cowok nggak punya otak" gerutu Stephanie

"kau pikir aku akan kasihan….? Yang membuatku kasihan hanyalah uang yang dihambur-hamburkan" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum _evil_nya

"aku harus memutar otak, karena gara-gara setan sialan itu aku kehilangan apartmentku" kata Stephanie dalam hati

DOK…DOK….DOK

"YA… Cho Kyuhyun kau akan kuadukan pada _eomma_mu kalau kau menelantarkan 'istri'mu" Stephanie teriak-teriak dengan bahasa Korea (biar nggak ada yang tahu)

"aku juga bisa mengadukanmu pada _appa_mu kalau kau membangkang 'suami'mu" Kyuhyun yang gentian teriak-teriak dari dalam

"Okay…let's make a deal" tawar Stephanie

"Why not" terima Kyuhyun

(Kyuhyun membuka pintu, namun membiarkan Stephanie tetap diluar)

"apa maumu?" tanya Stephanie

"aku hanya ingin kau menurut padaku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan berdiri di ambang pintu (menghalangi jalan masuk dengan merentangkan tangannya yang panjang)

"apa peraturannya?" tanya Stephanie lagi

"aku hanya mau kau melayaniku" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Stephanie

"melayanimu?" tanya Stephanie sambil memalingkan muka merahnya

"iya… melayaniku selayaknya seorang istri" tambah Kyuhyun (semakin mendekatkan wajahnya)

"istri?" Stephanie menoleh kaget dan menghadapkan mukanya kearah Kyuhyun, sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan

"memangnya kenapa? Kau kan 'istri'ku" tandas Kyuhyun

"oke…apa yang harus kulakukan…?" Stephanie mencoba tegar

"masuklah dulu 'istri'ku, udara malam tidak bagus untuk kesehataanmu" kata Kyuhyun sambil member jalan untuk Stephanie

"cih… sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan" tanya Stephanie

"kau hanya perlu bangun lebih awal, menyiapkan sarapan, cuci bajuku, membersihkan ruangan, memasak untukku, dan selesai sebelum aku berangkat, atau kau pergi kerja jalan kaki" kata Kyuhyun mantap

"lalu aku tidur dimana?" tanya Stephanie lagi

"um… dimana ya… gimana kalau kau tidur di sofa?" usul Kyuhyun

"apa…? Kan disini dingin" Stephanie melongo

"kan bisa pakai selimut" jawab Kyuhyun cepat

"lalu pakaianku harus ditaruh dimana?" tanay Stephanie (kebanyakan nanya)

"taruh di lemariku saja, asal hanya memakan tempat 40%" jawab Kyuhyun

"trus gimana dengan pekerjaanku, ini membutuhkan ruang sendiri" kata Stephanie

"kau bisa gunakan ruang komputerku" jawab Kyuhyun

"bagaimana ada pertanyaan lagi?" Kyuhyun balik nanya

"nggak" Stephanie bingung sendiri kenapa dia mendadak jadi patuh banget sama setan sialan itu

Stephanie mulai menata baran-barangnya sesuai dengan instruksi Kyuhyun, benar-benar cuma instruksi karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membantu. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam untuk membereskan barang-barangnya, dan sekarang sudah pukul 9.00 malam Stephanie merasa sangat capek, dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi mandi dan tidur.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi di meja gambar (meneruskan _design_nya)

"mau mandi, dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Stephanie

"di kamarku" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"jadi aku harus masuk ke kandang setan tiap mau mandi dan ganti baju?" Stephanie melongo tak percaya

"kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun

(Stephanie hanya melirik _evil _pada raja _evil_)

Stephanie pergi tidur duluan, sedang Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Merasa kedinginan, ia pun pergi mengambil jaket, saat melihat Stephanie yang tidur dengan posisi kucing (alias bergelung), dia hanya tersenyum menang. Tak ketinggalan Kyuhyun membuat _latte _instan kesukaannya. Jam terus berdetik, dan menunjuk pukul 12.00 malam, Kyuhyun kalah melawan kantuknya dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Malam itu berlalu dengan sangat dingin, sebenarnya apartment Kyuhyun memang didesain dingin, dengan sirkulasi udara yang baik, jadi bisa kita salahkan Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat apartment yang sedingin hatinya.

*****esok paginya*****

Cahaya matahari menerobos kaca apartment Kyuhyun, matanya terbuka secara paksa karena dia mendengar suara makanan yang dimasak dan kaki yang mati rasa karena membeku. Dia menemukan dirinya tertidur di sofa, bagaimana bisa…?

"kenapa aku tidur di sofa?" tanyanya pada Stephanie yang sedang memasak

"kemarin aku kedinginan dan flu-ku kambuh, jadi kau kuseret dari kamarmu" jawab Stephanie dengan merasa bersalah

"dan kau hanya menyelimutiku dengan jaket?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya

"maaf, karena aku membutuhkan selimut tebal, jadi aku gunakan selimutmu juga" jawab Stephanie dengan wajah _aegyo_

"berhenti menunjukkan wajah kucingmu itu" kata Kyuhyun ketus sekarang kakinya terasa membeku

"kemarilah…sarapan sudah jadi, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Stephanie

"_latte _instan" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendekati meja makan

"kenapa minum minuman instan? Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan coklat panas?" usul Stephanie

"kenapa? Kau merasa bersalah karena seudah membuat kakiku membeku?" tanya Kyuhyun jutek

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena aku alergi dingin" Stephanie mencoba menjelaskan

"sudahlah, cepat mandi dan berangkat, aku tidak mau terlambat" perintah Kyuhyun sambil minum air putih

"_nae…._" Stephanie melompat dengan riang

"aduh kakiku membeku…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosok kakinya

(5 menit kemudian)

"ayo berangkat…" kata Stephanie riang sambil menenteng tasnya

"HATCHUUU…~" Kyuhyun bersin-bersin

"kau kenapa?" tanya Stephanie

"kau tadi malam bersin-bersin di dekatku ya…?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

"eh…? Iya, kamu ketularan ya…?" Stephanie panik

"dasar kucing…." Umpat Kyuhyun

"maafkan aku… apa kamu mau mengantarku kerja?" tanya Stephanie hati-hati

"YA…! Kau ini gila ya… dengan kepala sakit seperti ini kau suruh aku mengantarmu? Jalan saja pusing, gimana nyetir mobil…?" Kyuhyun naik pitam

"oke..oke sekarang harus gimana…? Mau kubelikan obat?" tanya Stephanie lagi

"beli obat itu keluar uang, sebagai 'istri' kau harus tanggung jawab, kau pikir berapa uang yang hilang karena aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini…?" Kyuhyun berjalan terhuyung kekamarnya

"kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan masuk, aku akan merawatmu" tawar Stephanie

"terserah… hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan sekarang aku harus tidur di ranjang bekas kucing" Kyuhyun meringkuk dalam selimutnya

"selimutnya juga bekas kucing lho…~" goda Stephanie

Stephanie melepaskan kembali mantelnya, dan mulai membuat makanan untuk Kyuhyun karena ternyata Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapannya. Sudah 2 jam Kyuhyun tidak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Stephanie yang sedang merajut jadi heran sendiri.

"apa setan itu benar-benar sakit?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

"coba kulihat sebentar" Stephanie berjalan menuju kamar dan mendekati Kyuhyun

"hei… setan… bangunlah, setidaknya makan makananmu" kata Stephanie

"kyuhyun-ah… apa kau benar-benar sakit?" tanay Stephanie sambil meraba kening Kyuhyun

"hah…! Kau demam? Berkeringat pula…" nada Stephanie panik

"_eomma_ bunuh kucing itu…~" Kyuhyun mengigau

"kau mengigau…?" Stephanie mengulurkan tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun

SREEET…..!

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih dan menarik tangan Stephanie, hingga sekarang Stephanie jatuh ke samping Kyuhyun. Stephanie reflek merapatkan matanya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha bangkit namun kekuatannya masih kalah jika dibandingkan cengkraman Kyuhyun, walaupun ia dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Stephanie yang memungguninya, jantung Stephanie memburu karena ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk seerat ini.

"kyuhyun-ah sadarlah…" gumam Stephanie

"ughnnnn…." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"hei… buka matamu, atau aku berteriak" ancam Stephanie

"_eomma_ kucing itu ekornya panjang…~" Kyuhyun kembali mengigau

"pasti demamnya tinggi" Stephanie merasa kasihan

**TBC…:D**


End file.
